


Eight Times Too Many, Or Maybe Just Enough

by Yombatable



Series: Rare-pair Fics of Varying Quality [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, IDK man..., fuckyeahaphyuri secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yombatable/pseuds/Yombatable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalia has a mission, Mei keeps getting in the way, but for some reason Natalia doesn't mind so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Times Too Many, Or Maybe Just Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Who's a piece of shit? I think we've established that answer on many an occasion. Anyway, this is my gift for fuckyeahaphyuri's secret Santa. I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

**Zero.**

“Mei, this is your new bodyguard, Natalia.”

Natalia eyed up the woman.  _Pretty._  She thought idly.  _Beautiful even_.

“Hello!”

Her smile was sweet, straight teeth, pink lips. Yet there was little remaining innocence, not as much as there should be at any rate. Natalia supposed there wasn’t much room for innocence when your father is a man such as hers. Human garbage tended to have that effect on the people around them.

Natalia held out her hand, “Hello, it will be my pleasure to protect you.”

Empty words perhaps, but it made the woman,  _Mei_ , pretty name to go with a pretty face, smile just a little wider.

“And it will be my pleasure to have you around!”

Perhaps it would, but with any amount of luck she wouldn’t be around for long.

“I’m glad the feeling is mutual.”

~~~~

**One.**

“So, what do you think?”

Natalia turned around, doing her best to smile sweetly at the woman who was currently addressing her. The beautiful, charming, and talented woman, Natalia would grant. But if she intended to interrupt Natalia’s work anymore than this then they were going to have problems.

Mei was just a middleman, really. There was no reason to get angry with her, she didn’t know that she was causing Natalia any trouble. Daughter of a powerful, but, well, let’s just say fairly  _unpopular_  Chinese politician whom a certain calibre of people wanted out of the picture. Luckily for that calibre of people, Natalia was more than willing to take care of that problem. For the right price, of course.

Well, she said daughter, more like a reluctantly adopted charge. Whatever the case, she was important enough to need a bodyguard, a position Natalia was temporarily filling until she got herjob done.

“I do not know. I’m not sure that this is my place to speak.”

Mei sighed, leaning back against the wall and crossing her arms over her chest, “You were listening in just like I was, you obviously care. What do you think?”

“I could be fired for sharing my political views with you.”

“You could be fired for snooping as well, wouldn’t that be a shame.” Mei raised an eyebrow.

Natalia smiled a little despite herself, “Yes, it would be, wouldn’t it?” she chuckled. “If you must know, I think that your father needs to be removed of his ability to fucking breathe.”

Mei hummed out a curious note at that, pursing her lips, “Well, I don’t disagree with you, but who’s gonna fix that, eh?”

 _Me_ , Natalia thought irritably, but didn’t voice herself, instead answering, “Who indeed. Come, back to your room, before your father discovers you snooping.”

The spark of defiant reluctance in Mei’s eyes had Natalia intrigued.

~~~~

**Two.**

“Hey Nat?”

Natalia growled under her breath, slipping her knife back into its sheath up her sleeve, “What is it? I am busy.”

“You’re supposed to be busy guarding me.”

Natalia turned to her and raised an eyebrow dryly, “I think that the both of us know that you are not needing my protection.”

Mei frowned, “What do you-“

She was cut off by having to reach up a hand sharply to deflect an oncoming punch from Natalia, who stopped just short of making contact, but wouldn’t have made it anyway, considering the almost instant kick that flew up to her left. Natalia caught it, smiling curiously at Mei’s wide eyes.

“See? You know how to be protecting yourself. Why should I bother doing my job when you can do it perfectly well?”

Mei’s cheeks had heated up as Natalia leaned in close, though she tilted her head up proudly, “Sometimes it’s nice to not have to face things alone.”

Natalia dropped her leg in surprise. Remaining silent for a few moments as Mei straightened her dress.

“Sometimes alone is better,” she replied, turning her eyes away from the other woman, “Alone you cannot be betrayed. Your own skills are the best ally you can have.”

Mei shook her head, her expression a little sad, and Natalia wanted to resent that look, she did, but she couldn’t do anything but stare and wait and hope her heart stopped beating so hard. She didn’t dare question why it was doing so. “Alone is lonely.” The Taiwanese woman said quietly, “Do you not care about being lonely?”

“I have always been lonely.” Natalia replied, “I cannot dislike that which I always am.”

“You can,” Mei replied, smiling sadly, and Natalia hated how it made her heart jolt when her hand was taken, Mei’s slim and beautiful fingers twisted into her own. “You can hate feeling lonely just like you can hate feeling any other feeling. Just because you’re always lonely it doesn’t mean you shouldn’t do anything to stop it.”

Natalia pulled her hand away, “Just because I should does not mean I can.”

“I can.” Mei replied without hesitation.

Natalia held back a smile, squashing the pangs of hope her confused heart dared to feel. “I do not believe that.”

“I do.” Mei replied, her voice going quiet, “Neither of us need to be lonely anymore. We have each other.”

Natalia didn’t reply.

~~~~

**Three.**

“Natalia?”

The woman in question stiffened, feeling her cheeks heat. And god, did she hate how Mei managed to be so sweet and kind and beautiful. More than that, she hated how she wasn’t immune to it like she usually was. Not anymore.

Look at her, three weeks with the woman and already she was turning soft.

Her knife was returned to her sleeve.

“What are you doing here?”

“Snooping. I am just as curious as you are. Your father should work on his security.”

“You are the security.”

Natalia hummed noncommittally.

“I…” Natalia’s attention was caught by the hesitant tone. Mei wasn’t one to hesitate. “I know we’ve only known each other for a few weeks, but I…” More hesitation. Natalia looked up to see a pretty blush staining the other woman’s cheeks. “I sleep better when there is someone there with me.”

_Oh…_

Natalia stared for a moment, taking in Mei’s tense appearance, “Did you have a nightmare?”

Mei nodded, “It’s childish I know, but…”

“It is fine, let’s go.”

               Mei’s father left his room, stopping short as he spied the two women. He said something sharp in Chinese that made Mei drop her head and reply with something sharp of her own. Mei’s father snapped something more, which made Mei nod reluctantly, and tug Natalia away.

               Her father walked away, alone, back turned.

               Mei tugged her away.

               **Four.**

               “What did your father say?”

               “He told me I should not be out so late, so I told him that you were just about to take me back to my room, and he told us to hurry back.”

               Natalia hummed, and the two of them were silent until they reached Mei’s room. Mei stopped short of the bed, her cheeks bright red, her face turned toward the floor.

“What is wrong?” Natalia asked, slipping her jacket off and slipping her sheath off of her arm to lay in a pile on Mei’s desk chair.

               “We are about to share a bed.” Mei replied quietly.

               Natalia’s own cheeks heated at that, she was thankful that it was only a little and that the  lights were dim. She sat on the bed to remove her boots. “But it is innocent, no?”

               That made Mei’s cheeks heat brighter, and she hesitated before replying, “Yes, of course.”

               Natalia sucked in a short breath. “Good, then shall we sleep?”

~~~~

               **Five.**

               “Natalia?”

               Natalia didn’t hesitate to turn around, the vial she’d been holding slipping seamlessly back into her pocket. “Yes, Mei?”

               Mei had a light blush dusting her cheeks, her eyes staring at a point behind Natalia rather than at her body. She bit her lip, as if contemplating something. “Do you…?”

               Natalia hummed, eyeing up the other woman curiously. Her fingers played with the hem of her sleeve, and her feet kicked lightly at the floor as she frowned at where they were making impact.

               “Did sleeping with me that night, you know, a couple of weeks ago… did that… mean anything to you?”

               Natalia frowned, “I’m not sure what you’re implying.”

               Of course she knew, the pretty blush on her cheeks said it louder than anything else could. The pretty blush that had been on her face when she’d woken up in Natalia’s arms. The pretty blush that graced her face whenever she was in Natalia’s presence ever since.

               It spoke of what Mei was talking about, what she’d felt ever since that night.

               “I’m implying that maybe you like me… the way I like you…”

               “And how do you like me?”

               She shouldn’t be bating her. She should be nipping this in the bud before it has the chance to grow out of hand. But for some reason this woman, this beautiful, kind, cheerful woman had gotten underneath her skin and she fucking _hated_ it.

               Mei walked over, glancing around nervously as she did, reaching up a thin-fingered hand to run over Natalia’s cheekbone.

               **_Stop this, Natalia. Stop this before it can start. Don’t let this happen._**

               Mei’s breath caught and her throat bobbed, her eyes flicking downwards. Natalia knew what they were looking at, and yet… still she didn’t stop it.

               “You’re a beautiful woman Natalia,” Mei said softly,  brushing Natalia’s hair back, “And intriguing, smart, wonderful. I may not have known you for very long but I…” She let out a breath, and Natalia couldn’t help but let her eyes flick down to those pink, smooth lips, tongue running over her own.

               “I want to know you. I want you to be more than my bodyguard.”

               Natalia swallowed thickly. “I could be fired.”

               “No one has to know. It can be our little secret.”

               **_Say no, Natalia. You can’t do this._**

               “We…” _can’t_. It had been on the tip of her tongue. But Mei had leant up on her toes, her fingers curling into Natalia’s shoulders, and she was pressing their lips together.

               **_Stop this! Push her away! This is bad! BAD!_**

But Natalia didn’t. She didn’t kiss back either, but she didn’t pull away.

               Mei pressed their lips closer.

Natalia closed her eyes.

               **_Stop!_**

Mei twisted her arms around Natalia’s neck.

               Natalia gingerly curled her fingers into Mei’s hips.

               **_What are you doing?_**

Mei smiled.

               Natalia felt her chest tighten.

               Footsteps sounded nearby and the two of them broke apart.

               Mei’s father walked into the room. He said something sceptical. Mei replied with something cheerful. He rolled his eyes, and shooed the two of them from the room.

               Natalia swallowed thickly. “We should go to your lessons, no?”

               Mei grinned at her, hooking their arms together, “Yes, we should.”

~~~~

               **Six.**

               Natalia knew where Mei’s father was. He was in his study, his security was low because of training exercises. He was doing paperwork. No one would see.

               But Mei had dragged her into the library, sat her on a chair and curled into her side and started reading silently. And now she was reading over Mei’s shoulder as she ran her fingers through her soft dark hair.

               She didn’t know why.

               She just knew she didn’t want to leave.

               It had been a full week since their kiss in Mei’s father’s office. Mei seemed to think they were dating now.

               Natalia had to admit she didn’t mind the sound of that.

               **_That doesn’t matter. Your happiness comes second._**

               Mei chuckled at a line in the book and Natalia found herself smiling. Her lips found their way to the other woman’s forehead, and she found she liked the way Mei tensed in surprise and then turned to smile at her.

               Mei put her book down, and leaned up, pressing their lips together for the briefest of moments.

               Too brief.

                 ** _Too long Natalia! You have a job to do!_**

               “I didn’t think you could be romantic.” Mei teased happily.

               “I can’t.” Natalia replied, “I was simply being spontaneous.”

               Mei smiled, “Spontaneity is the most important part of romance.”

               “Bullshit.”

               A soft hum, and softer fingers against her cheek, “Why not? I like it.”

               “Does that mean you want me to do more?”

               Mei nodded.

               Their lips found each other again.

               Natalia kicked herself.

~~~~

               **Seven.**

               Another day. Another event. Another opportunity.

               Well, it would be if she wasn’t stuck at Mei’s side watching her socialize with diplomats. And those diplomat’s _sons_.

               She honestly wished she could know what they were saying, but as it stood all she could do is stand and watch Mei smile and giggle and bat her eyelashes and-

               **_Stop. It is a good thing that she is flirting with others._**

Good thing as it may have been, that didn’t mean she had to like it.

               Mei turned to her, “Natalia, can you go and get me some more champagne?”

               Natalia nodded, and walked away, her fingers clenched tightly into fists.

               **_Jealousy will get you nowhere._**

               That didn’t stop her from feeling it.

               **_She should not have been yours to hold in the first place._**

               But she was soft and warm and beautiful and kind, and all Natalia wanted to do was grab her up in her arms and protect her. She couldn’t do that if she left, and she’d have to leave if she completed her job.

               The real and glaring issue came in the form of her employer. He was getting impatient. He wanted it done and he wanted it done soon. He’d been promised quick, and he’d been promised no fuss.

               Three months and an assassin who refused to take out their target for fear that she would have to leave a thing she’d always known she’d have to give up _did not_ come under quick and no fuss.

               Staying here would just put Mei in even more danger.

               So she wasn’t sure why letting her go was so difficult.

               Before she could return to Mei with the champagne, said woman caught her arm and lead her away from the main hall, a look of annoyance on her face. It took only a moment for the two of them to reach the gardens.

               “Honestly!” Mei groused as soon as she was sure they were out of earshot of the party, “Those boys – _boys_ , not men!- are pigs! Pigs all of them!”

               Natalia chuckled, soothing a hand over Mei’s shoulder and forcing the tension from her muscles. “You do not-“

               “I do though! My father wants me to marry a ‘nice, rich, powerful boy’ but he fails to realize those last two traits don’t ever fit with the first one!”

               Another chuckle, “I think there is another glaring problem he is also failing to see.”

               Mei sent her a dry look.

               Natalia felt her lips twitch up.

               “Are you referring to you, or your gender, because my father knows about neither.”

               Natalia rolled her eyes, “Both. But I’m sure you can continue to turn these boys down.”

               “Only for so long.” Mei replied with a sigh, walking over to Natalia and hugging her with a pout, “Boys are stupid.”

               “Fuck ‘em.” Natalia replied simply, making Mei snort out a loud bubble of laughter.

               She pulled away, shaking her head with laughter, “Shut up.”

               Natalia smiled.

~~~~

               **Eight.**

               “How long has it been now?”

               “That I’ve been guarding you, or that I’ve been seeing you?”

               “ _Natalia_.”

               Natalia chuckled, raising an eyebrow at the other woman who was narrowing her eyes at her with her hand rested on her jutted hip. The ghost of a smile on Mei’s face hade her heart wobble dangerously.

               “I have been seeing you for almost two months now.”

               Mei’s smile downturned. And Natalia felt her stomach leap up into her throat.

               “I thought you’d be long gone before now.”

               Natalia wasn’t sure whether to be worried or terrified.

               **_Calm Natalia. You’re getting the wrong impression._**

               “What do you-“

               “I thought my father would be dead and you would be gone within a week.”

               Natalia’s heart stopped, her body tensed, her eyes flicked around the room.

               **_This is bad. She knows. You’re dead._**

               Mei chuckled sadly, “You’re not being recorded. No one but me knows what you were sent here to do. I thought you’d be a better assassin than this Nat.”

               **_Run Natalia. Run. Get the fuck out of there!_**

               “I don’t…”

               “I worked it out the first time I caught you snooping in my father’s office. I considered turning you in. But I didn’t because I liked you, and I didn’t like my father.”

               **_What the fuck are you doing?! Go! Now!_**

“I figured you’d leave as soon as you were done. So I didn’t let you finish. And then I started talking to you, and I… you started talking to me too. I sort of fell for you, Nat…”

               **_While you still can! There is no one stopping you!_**

               Mei didn’t move forward, she just smiled sadly, and that made Natalia’s heart skip a long and dangerous beat. “Why are you still here Natalia?”

               Despite her better instincts, Natalia replied, “You know why.”

               Mei did move forward then. Natalia didn’t move an inch, and when Mei reached up to softly touch her cheek she didn’t do anything to stop the feather light brush. “Complete your mission, Natalia. And then run away with me.”

               Natalia looked up at her with wide eyes, “Run away with you?”

               Mei nodded, “I know we’ve barely just started, but I think I can have something with you Natalia. And I’ll do anything to get out of this place.”

               “A life with me will not be easy.”

               And Natalia wasn’t sure why she was going along with it, why her heart was glowing so dangerously bright, and why she felt the strangest warm inklings of hope sprout in her chest, but she was and she did and she couldn’t recall feeling better in her life.

               “I know.”

               Natalia smiled, and Mei did to, and so for a moment they both just stood there smiling at one another.

               “But I’m willing to try.”

               And then they ran.

~~~~

               **No more.**

               Mei rolled her eyes as Natalia entered. “I suppose you intend for me to wash that,” she said with an air of ‘I’ve had to do this too many times now’, raising an eyebrow at the blood which stained the front of Natalia’s _painfully white_ blouse.

               Natalia shrugged, starting on the buttons, “Fucking shitheads cornered me.”

               Mei’s frown turned from irritated to worried, “They didn’t hurt you though?”

               Natalia smiled softly, dropping her blouse into the hamper and reaching for a towel, “No, I am a better assassin than that,” she said, wiping her front and leaning down to peck Mei on the lips.

               Mei’s nose wrinkled, “I still worry.”

               Natalia hummed noncommittally, “There is no need for worry. I have kept you safe for the last five years and I intend to continue.”

               Mei smiled.

               Natalia returned the gesture.

               “I really do think you should start wearing black though.”

               Natalia rolled her eyes, “Of course, my love, of course.”


End file.
